Dragons: Welcome to the Modern World!
by bbraerae4ever
Summary: When Hiccup and his friends are trying to find Alvin the Treacherous, they are ambushed by the Outcasts. A mysterious portal opens, and they are rescued by an equally mysterious young woman who brings them through the portal to the modern world. To their great surprise, they learn that she is a descendant of Hiccup and Astrid's, and a witch who is also the only Dragon Rider left.
1. Wake Hiccup Up

Waking Hiccup up in the middle of the night was not a good idea. Many of the Adults of Berk had learned that long ago. The Chief actually feared his son when Hiccup was forced to wake up before sunrise. But sometimes it had to be done.

Chief Stoik the Vast had recieved word that Alvin the Treacherous was going to invade Berk to try and steal Toothless, and everyone agreed that Hiccup had to be told. The problem was that it was long past midnight, and Hiccup had been sleeping for quite some time now.

"Gobber, wake Hiccup up," Stoik told Gobber. Gobber replied, "I'm not waking him up! Make Mulch do it!"

"Mulch, wake Hiccup up," Stoik said. Mulch's eyes widened.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "I woke him up last time! Make Bucket do it!"

"Bucket, wake Hiccup up," Stoik said.

"I'm stupid, I'll admit it, but I'm not that stupid!" exclaimed Bucket. "Make Spitelout do it!"

And so it went on with Stoik telling everyone to wake Hiccup up, and everyone telling him to make someone else do it. Finally, Fishlegs was told to wake Hiccup up.

"Okay," said Fishlegs. He disappeared into Hiccup's house.

"Anyone wanna place bets on whether or not Fishlegs comes out alive?" asked Gobber. The adults began the betting.

Suddenly, everyone heard an enraged bellow, almost immediately followed by a frightened scream. Fishlegs raced out of the house, screaming his head off. Hiccup was following closely behind him, waving a hammer around.

"Odin, save us all!" cried the Vikings as they scattered.

Suddenly Toothless charged out of the house and tackled Hiccup. They wrestled for several seconds, until Hiccup realized who he was fighting.

"T-toothless?" Hiccup said confused. It was then that his somehow enhanced strength gave out, and he dropped the hammer with a surprised, "Oof!"

"Before you hurt me, Chief Stoik told me to wake you up!" cried Fishlegs. Hiccup muttered, "Toothless is the only one who can wake me up without me trying to kill him."

"Maybe I should have asked Toothless to wake you up," Stoik said thoughtfully.

"Why do you want me up, Dad?" asked Hiccup as Toothless got off of him and let him stand. Stoik replied, "Alvin the Treacherous is coming to invade Berk so he can steal Toothless."

"We have to stop him!" cried Hiccup, suddenly wide awake.

"And we will," agreed Stoik. "And here's how..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger... DUN-DUN-DUN!**

**Read and Review, please and thank you very much!**


	2. Welcome to the Modern World!

"I still can't believe your dad's making us try to find Alvin, Hiccup," said Astrid several hours later. "He could be anywhere."

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were flying over the ocean on their dragons, heading through the fog. They had been flying for a couple hours, and had seen no sign of Alvin.

Suddenly they emerged from the fog, and saw Alvin and the Outcasts. The enemy seemed to have been waiting for them.

"Fire!" shouted Alvin, and every Outcast began firing nets and arrows.

The young Dragon Riders and their dragons scattered, but the Outcasts were relentless. They fired everything they had at them. The dragons and riders barely managed to regroup when suddenly something very strange happened: a square of dark shadows appeared in the air. It was bigger than all the dragons and the young Vikings combined. The shadows became a shimmering forest with a young woman inside.

"Quickly!" the young woman cried. Her voice sounded faint, like it was coming from a long distance. "Come to me through the portal!"

The Vikings and Dragons didn't hesitate. They flew through the shimmering square and found themselves in the forest. The young woman was still there. The square was also still there, but now it was behind them, and it showed the place that the Vikings and Dragons had come from. Then the young woman waved her hands in a mysterious gesture, and the square vanished.

"Are you alright?" the young woman asked. She was a delicate-looking girl with long auburn hair braided like Astrid's, blue eyes, and olive skin.

"Yeah," said Hiccup. "Thanks."

"Who are you?" asked Snotlout. The young woman said, "My name is Helga Torstien. I'm a witch."

"And where are we?" asked Ruffnut. Helga replied, "Well, what year was it where you were?"

"853," replied Tuffnut. Helga said, "Well here, it's 2014. You're 1,161 years in the future. Welcome to the Modern World!"

* * *

**Whoa! The Modern World! How will the Vikings react?**

**Read and Review, please and thank you very much!**


	3. Helga Torstien

It was a few moments before anyone could speak. Then the dragons all made shocked sounds, and the Vikings all cried, "WHAT!?"

"Yeah," said Helga, "sorry about bringing you from your time to mine, but if I hadn't Alvin the Treacherous would've killed you, and that would've been bad. Not just for you but also for me."

"I'm not saying we're not thankful to you for saving us," said Hiccup, "but could you explain how letting us get killed would be bad for you?"

"Well," said Helga, "if you and Astrid had been killed, I would have ceased to exist. I'm your many-times-great-granddaughter."

The dragons made another shocked sound, and the Vikings were too surprised to speak. Then Astrid, said, "Any other surprises?"

"I'm also descended from a dragon," said Helga. Fishlegs asked, "How is that possible?"

Helga smiled dryly. "Well, my great-great-great-great-grandfather was the first of my ancestors to master magic, and he specialized in metamorphic spells. He learned how to turn himself into a dragon, mated with a deadly nadder, and my great-great-great-grandmother was the result. She hatched in a mostly-human form, but she and her decendants had a lot of dragonlike traits."

"Like what?" asked the Twins. In response, Helga spat a flame out of her mouth, setting a nearby bush ablaze.

The Vikings stared at the roaring fire. Then, Snotlout cried, "That is awesome! What else can you do?"

"Speak in dragon tongues," replied Helga. "That's about it in dragon actions. But I do like dragon nip, dislike eels, eat fish, and enjoy playing with lights on the ground. I also have a row of mini-spikes lining my spine."

"Wow," said Hiccup. "Do you ride dragons?"

At this, Helga looked sad. "I am the last dragon rider in the world. There's only one dragon left alive: my Midnight Wraith, Hellrazer. She's descended from Toothless and Stormfly."

"Wow," Hiccup repeated.

"It will take several hours before my magical energy replenishes enough for me to send you back home," Helga said. "For now you need to be somewhere nobody will find you. Come with me." She turned and walked away. The Vikings followed her through the forest.

* * *

**Where is Helga taking them?**

**Read and Review, please and thank you very much!**


End file.
